


Secrecy and Lust

by jujugentle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujugentle/pseuds/jujugentle
Summary: Your relationship with Regulus will never be anything more than sex and you both know that.Requested: “Would you be able to write something for Regulus? Maybe smut? Thank you x”
Relationships: Regulus Black/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Secrecy and Lust

You hated the secrecy, always hiding in some dark nook or dirty classroom. Justifying it was long gone, for the first few months, you managed to convince yourself this was love. But it wasn’t both of you knew it. If it had been love then you would let each other go, allow the other to move on, and be with someone who could actually be there for them. Some who could hold their hand as you walk into the great hall together, not quick glances across the hall hoping, longing, needing to lock eyes for just a second. No, this wasn’t love this was lust. 

The books dug into your back making you groan in pain. Regulus didn’t relent, and you made no moves to stop him. This was your normal, at least when you were with him it was. At the start, these secret meetings had been filled with long talks, stifled giggles, and quick pecks. When had that ended? You didn’t have time to wonder as Regulus sharply bit your exposed neck, light marks mixed with old ones he had left the time you met prior. You remember when you had looked at them in the mirror with a tender thought to hold the boy who gave them to you, but now they were only a reminder of your greedy desire. 

Tilting your head back you encouraged him to claim more of your soft flesh, which he eagerly did. Softly you moaned, hands grabbing his crisp white shirt tightly, yours was already discarded leaving you cold in only your bra and skirt. Uncrumpling your hands you moved to touch him through the dark black pants, mandated by the school. Lips tilting upwards in the hint of a smirk you couldn’t help but feel pride as he bucked against your hand. He was merciless to your touch just as you were to his. With your hand pushed firmly against him, the nips and sucking stopped at your neck as he let out a ragged breath. 

“Y/n please.” Regulus whimpered, his cock aching to be freed from the cloth that confines him. Slowly making sure he felt every movement you began to unbutton his pants. Again he whimpered a small please once more coming from his lips. Only the tight cloth boxers restrained him now, trailing a delicate finger along his shaft you teased him for what he deemed an eternity. The moment you removed the final obstruction Regulus bucked his hips towards you, hunger for your touch fueling him. 

To anyone that looked at him they would assume he was fully clothed, not being able to see the discreetly indecent front of the Slytherin boy, they would be oblivious to the perverted teasing going on. It’s not as if anyone came back to the dark dusty area you have grown to learn would be your sanctuary. Blue-grey eyes stared into yours pleading for your grasp, you couldn’t say no to him, Regulus was your weakness. 

He groaned low biting his lip as you pleasured him. Regulus longed for these moments, the moments where you finally granted him your touch. You were far better than his hand and he craved no girl as much as you craved even the slightest graze of your fingertips. You were like a drug, addictive and unrivaled, every time he thought he was over you, and that you were just some stupid girl his hormones drove him mad for, intrusive thought of your skin against his, the sweet smell of your hair, and the voice that drove him mad would have him rethinking everything. You couldn’t love him and he couldn’t love you. The worlds you came from differed in every way, each side hated by the other, a modern-day Shakespeare love story. 

You lulled Regulus from his thoughts bring him back to the moment as your hand quickened its speed. Regulus’s head fell forward back into the nap of your neck as you worked him. His hands fell to rest at your hips, softly squeezing as if he were a kneading kitten. You slowed your hands delicately stroking, milking him to beg you to go faster. 

“Y/n, please. We don’t have long.” Regulus whimpered not removing his head from your neck. Pushing away from the bitter thoughts that came with the idea of a time limit you sped up, relishing in the way he softly groaned occasionally and smiling every time he gave an appreciative kiss to your neck. Finally, he spoke again, “that’s enough, turn around.” You pulled away quickly turning around and bending over. 

Your hands rested on the bookcase bracing yourself, in a motion, he buried himself in you. You shuttered walls clenching around him as he slowly pulled himself out before plunging deep within you once again. You whimpered as he filled you slowly, it wasn’t enough, after all, there was a time limit you thought bitterly. As if sensing your thoughts Regulus’s pace fastened, as he pounded into you, your hands just barely keeping you from slamming face-first into the bookcase before you. 

The sounds of skin slapping and soft moans and groans could be heard, though you doubt anyone was in the library at this time, or at least not anyone that would care. You spread your legs more hoping to gain more stability, as if it were a challenge he moved even faster, drawing a quick succession of loud greedy moans from you. 

His cock worked you in all the right ways. Drawing you closer and closer to your inevitable end. His hand moved to rub your clit as he began to pump into you more sporadically. Regulus growled as he came undone within you, though he didn’t stop his hand still working your clit. With a soft cry you came around him, he slowed before pulling out. You whimpered at the loss of contact but didn’t move as you tried to regain your composure. 

Regulus had already tucked himself back into his pants by the time you stood upright. He handed you your shirt with a small smile before looking down. “We should stop.” He spoke softly. You sighed he was right, in the end, one of you if not both would get hurt. This was not a romance that resulted in a happy ending. “We should,” You agreed gently reaching for his hand. He raised his head to look you in the eyes before locking his hand with yours. You both knew this wouldn’t be the last time, it never was.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to make a request head over to my Tumblr @JujuGentle


End file.
